Anthony Mackie
'Anthony Mackie '(ur. 23 września 1979 w Nowym Orleanie) - amerykański aktor filmowy i teatralny. Biografia Anthony Mackie urodził się w 1979 roku w Nowym Orleanie w stanie Luizjana jako syn Willie'ego Mackie'egot Sr. i Marthy z domy Gordon. Jego ojciec był stolarzem, który posiadał firmę specjalizującą się w stolarce dachowej. Ma starszego brata, Calvina, który został profesorem na Tulane University. Uczęszczał do Warren Easton Sr. High School i New Orleans Center for Creative Arts (NOCCA). W 1997 roku ukończył Akademię Sztuk Pięknych w Karolinie Północnej (NCSA), a następnie został absolwentem Juilliard School na wydziale dramaturgii. W tym samym roku absolwentami zostali także m.in. Tracie Thoms i Lee Pace. W grudniu 2014 roku poślubił Shelettę Chapital, z którą ma troje dzieci. W 2011 roku otworzył bar o nazwie „NoBar” na Brooklynie w Nowym Jorku. Karierę w filmach zaczął w 2002 roku, kiedy to wystąpił w 8. Mili. Jego pierwszą główną rolą był występ w produkcji Brother to Brother, gdzie zagrał Perry’ego, studenta i artystę afroamerykańskiego pochodzenia, który stara się dostosować do świata jako czarnoskóry homoseksualista. Za tę rolę otrzymał w 2004 roku nominację do Independent Spirit Awards w kategorii najlepszy debiut, oraz do Nagrody Gotham z najlepszą przełomową rolę aktorską. Później wystąpił w filmie Spike’a Lee pt. Ona mnie nienawidzi oraz w telewizyjnej produkcji Miasto gangów. W tym samym roku wystąpił w nagradzanym przez Akademię Filmową Za wszelką cenę. W 2008 roku zagrał sierżanta JT Sanborna w The Hurt Locker. W pułapce wojny. Za ten film otrzymał Nagrodę Gotham w kategorii najlepsza obsada i Czarną Szpulę w kategorii najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy. W 2009 roku zagrał w filmie Notorious, w którym wcielił się w Tupaca Shakura. W 2010 roku wystąpił w Zapada noc, za który otrzymał Czarną Szpulę w kategorii najlepszy aktor. W 2011 roku zagrał we Władcach umysłów, otrzymując nominacje do Czarnej Szpuli w kategorii najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy oraz do NAACP Image Award w kategorii wybitny drugoplanowy aktor filmowy. W 2012 roku dołączył do obsady produkcji Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy żołnierz, w której wcielił się w postać Sama Wilsona (Falcona). Za tę rolę został nominowany do Saturna w kategorii najlepszy aktor drugoplanowy oraz do Teen Choice Awards w dwóch kategoriach. W 2015 roku poinformował, że podpisał kontrakt z Marvel Studios na kilka kolejnych filmów w ramach Marvel Cinematic Universe. W postać tę wcielił się następnie filmach Avengers: Czas Ultrona, Ant-Man i Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów. W 2015 roku został obsadzony w roli Martina Luthera Kinga w filmie telewizyjnym HBO pod tytułem Do końca. Filmy * 8 Mila ''(2002) * ''Crossing ''(2003) * ''Wydział zabójstw, Hollywood ''(2003) * ''Miasto gangów ''(2004) * ''Za wszelką cenę ''(2004) * ''Kandydat ''(2004) * ''Ona mnie nienawidzi ''(2004) * ''Brother to Brother ''(2004) * ''Przystań ''(2004) * ''Ja, twardziel ''(2005) * ''Crossover ''(2006) * ''Męski sport ''(2006) * ''Szkolny chwyt ''(2006) * ''Upadłe niebo ''(2006) * ''Kolor zbrodni ''(2006) * ''Ascension Day ''(2007) * ''American Violet ''(2008) * ''Eagle Eye ''(2008) * ''The Hurt Locker. W pułapce wojny ''(2008) * ''Kwiat pustyni ''(2009) * ''Notorious ''(2009) * ''Zapada noc ''(2010) * ''Louis ''(2010) * ''Ilu miałaś facetów? ''(2011) * ''10 lat ''(2011) * ''Giganci ze stali ''(2011) * ''Władcy umysłów ''(2011) * ''Abraham Lincoln: Łowca wampirów 3D (2012) * Człowiek na krawędzi ''(2012) * ''Piąta władza ''(2013) * ''The Inevitable Defeat of Mister and Pete (2013) * Ślepy traf ''(2013) * ''Sztanga i cash ''(2013) * ''Repentance ''(2013) * ''Gangster Squad. Pogromcy mafii (2013) * Black or White ''(2014) * ''Shelter ''(2014) * ''Rozegraj to na luzie ''(2014) * ''Kapitan Ameryka: Zimowy żołnierz ''(2014) * ''Ant-Man ''(2015) * ''Kochajmy się od święta ''(2015) * ''Avengers: Czas Ultrona ''(2015) * ''Kryzys to nasz pomysł ''(2015) * ''Cicha noc ''(2015) * ''Bolden! ''(2015) * ''Do końca ''(2016) * ''Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna bohaterów ''(2016) * ''Psy mafii ''(2016) * ''Wetlands ''(2017) * ''Detroit ''(2017) * ''The Hate U Give ''(2018) * ''Avengers: Wojna bez granic ''(2018) Seriale * ''Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar (2001) Ciekawostki * Ma brata Calvina * W 2001 roku ukończył aktorstwo z tytułem licencjata w Juilliard School w Nowym Jorku (Nowy Jork, USA). * Był brany pod uwagę do roli Brandta w filmie "Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol", którą otrzymał Jeremy Renner. * Do filmu "Sztanga i cash" w ciągu trzech tygodni przybrał 8 kilogramów masy mięśniowej. * Rozważano jego kandydaturę do roli T'Challi w filmie "Czarna Pantera". Angaż otrzymał Chadwick Boseman. Kategoria:Aktorzy